Liquid-gas jet apparatuses are known, which contain an active nozzle, a receiving chamber, a mixing chamber, a diffuser and manifolds for active and passive mediums' feed (see "Vacuum apparatuses and devices", book of K. P. Shumski, M., Mashgiz, 1963, pages 476-477).
However such jet apparatuses have a comparatively low efficiency factor which narrows their application range.
The closest analogy to the described one is a liquid-gas jet apparatus, which comprises an active nozzle and a mixing chamber with a diffuser. An optimum ratio of sizes of the mixing chamber and the active nozzle is determined as a function of the ratio between the differential pressures of a mediums' mixture and an active liquid medium (see "Jet apparatuses", book of E. Y. Sokolov, M., Energy, 1970, page 209).
Conducted research efforts show that these apparatuses do not provide the required capacity and, in certain cases, the required depth of vacuum. The said limitations are connected with big energy losses during the mediums' mixing process.